Battle of Narita
Background Ohgi tells Zero that one of their new Britannian recruits, Diethard has turned in information about the future activity of the Britannia army. Upon reading the information, Lelouch tells Ohgi and Kallen that they're going to go on a hike to Narita mountain this weekend. A few days later Zero comes to the hut of the 5th division of Japan Liberation Front and uses his Geass power to convince them to ignore any abnormalities that are about to happen. Once Ohgi receives a signal from Zero, he orders the rest of Black Knights to move their weapons to the mountain. While waiting for the group, Lelouch realizes that C.C is standing outside the hut. He demands to know what C.C is doing at a place like this. C.C claims that as she said before, she's here to protect him. She then changes the topic by asking him why he changed his last name into Lamperouge while keeping his first name Lelouch. In response Lelouch tells C.C that "C.C" is not a human's name. C.C suddenly stares at Lelouch and asks him if he knows why snow is white. She then answers her own question by saying that it's because snow has forgotten its own color. The Battle As Cornelia launches a surprise attack on the Japan Liberation Front, the Black Knights become nervous to know that they're up against Cornelia and her army. It doesn't help that Zero claims that they need a miracle to win this war. Tamaki is not happy about this and tries to point his gun at Zero. But before he manages to Zero points his gun at Tamaki. He then flips the gun around and tells the Black Knights that their ability to retreat had been severed. However, if they think they can win the war without him, then he welcomes anyone to shoot him. He then informs them that there are only two choices once they join the Black Knights: they either live with him or die with him. As the battle begin, Guilford tries to protect Cornelia but she refuses to be treated like another one of his women and proceeds to attack the Japan Liberation Front Frames head on. At the same time, Zero finds out that no one is brave enough to kill him. Elsewhere in the mountain, Jeremiah is angered because he's left behind due to his petty rank. Back at the battlefront, Cornelia manages to easily defeat the Japan Liberation Front. Their only hope was for their ace, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords, to reach them in time but as they are still on their way back from Kyoto, having received the new Burai Kai units, they will not arrive in time. Zero and the Black Knights manage to complete their preparations. Because of this, Zero orders his troops to launch a surprise attack on the Britannian army from the summit of the mountain. Zero then asks Kallen to a drill a device down into the mountain so that the device's radiation wave motions penetrate the mountain's water vein. The result is an explosion which causes landslides and destroys both Dalton Unit of the Britannian army and the town underneath. After the incident, an informant tells Cornelia that their attacker is not just the Japan Liberation Front but the Order of the Black Knights. Jeremiah becomes excited upon hearing this and starts moving his Frame in desperation to redeem his reputation. Jeremiah immediately comes face to face with Zero and manages to destroy two of Zero's bodyguards. Zero decides to bid time by calling Jeremiah "Orange boy". Infuriated, Jeremiah charges but before he can attack him, Kallen appears with her Guren Mk-II. Viletta tries to warn Jeremiah that this is the first time she sees a Knightmare Frame of this type. Ignoring her, Jeremiah continues his charge but before he can do anything, Kallen somersaults on top of his Frame and grabs the Frame's head with its claws. Kallen then activates the radiation wave again and fries Jeremiah's frame. All of a sudden, the Frame's body starts turning into blob while Jeremiah himself gets electrocuted inside the Frame. Viletta tries to persuade him to eject the cockpit but Jeremiah stubbornly refuses to do this because Zero is in front of him. As Jeremiah passes out, his cockpit self ejects on its own while Guren Mark-II destroys what remains of it. Kallen then declares that she's not going to lose with Guren Mark-II. Zero announces that their next target is Cornelia. Suzaku discovers that the Black Knights are also involved in the battle. Lloyd decides to use the opportunity to congratulate Suzaku because this means Suzaku will have to launch soon. Meanwhile, Villetta watches on in shock as Kallen in Guren Mark-II manages to use its claw to blow up Kewell and her teams Knightmare Frames right in front of her eyes. At the same time, Zero leads some of his troops to attack the Britannian frames. However, due to the Black Knight's inexperience, some of them are easily picked off by Britannia's army. Inside one of Britannia's control room, Euphemia realises that two small dots can be seen moving towards Cornelia's group. As it turns out, these are Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords. The group suddenly appears from all directions and ambushes Cornelia's troop in the middle of the forest. As they destroy Cornelia's bodyguards one by one, the group talks about how this reminds them of what happened seven years ago One of the members disagree and tells them that this time around they have Knightmare Frames. Upon seeing the group, Guildford immediately faces off with Tohdoh's frame so Cornelia can get a chance to retreat from the area. Meanwhile, Zero is in the midst of a crossfire when Kallen tells him that the Japan Liberation Front has arrived. Upon hearing this Zero hopes that they'll help the Black Knights by keeping Cornelia's troops busy. At the same time, Tohdoh orders the headquarter and asks them to place all of their forces to ensure that the main Britannia army are confined. Upon receiving this instruction, Japan Liberation Front attacks the backup forces located at the base of the mountain. Inside the control room, Euphemia's advisers suggest that she mobilizes the main unit in order to help Cornelia. Euphemia refuses to do this because Cornelia had ordered her not to move the troops. Eventually, however, she decides to deploy Lancelot. At the same time, Tohdoh finds his hands full trying to deal with Guilford so when his men asks him what they should do about Cornelia, Tohdoh tells them that if Zero is the type that he thinks Zero would be, then he believes Zero would deal with Cornelia. Because of this, there is nothing they can do but to entrust this problem to Zero. At the same time, Villetta informs Guilford that Zero is now seen heading towards Cornelia. Guildford tries to warn Cornelia but Cornelia is already face to face against Guren Mark-II. At the same time, Suzaku is ready to launch in the Lancelot but before he can do this, Lloyd tells him that there's one thing he's been wanting to asks Suzaku: if he hates seeing dead people, then why did he join the army? Suzaku tells Lloyd that the reason is because he doesn't want to die. Upon hearing this Lloyd tells him that this contradiction will someday get him killed. He immediately gets threatened by Cecile for saying such a thing. At the same time, Cornelia is surprised when she finds Guren Mark-II able to dodge her attacks with ease. To make matters worse, Zero then appears and starts shooting at her from behind. Cornelia refuses to surrender and starts shooting at Guren Mark-II. Unfortunately the Frame easily avoids the attack so Cornelia tries to use her lance to pierce Guren Mark-II. Much to her shock, Guren tries to explode her frame using its surge power. Realizing the danger, Cornelia lets go the lance and her Frame's right arm, both of which explode in mid air. Before she can use her frame's gun, however, Zero shoots her frame again, causing her the lost of the gun and the Frame's left arm. Under the mountain, the rest of the Britannia forces are doing similarly badly. Guildford himself is has been cornered by the Japan Liberation Force. While trying to defend his position, Guildford hears Cornelia's voice, asking him to protect Euphemia. Cornelia, on the other hand, will fight to the very end as a royal princess. Just as Cornelia is about to do a Kamikaze attack, Lancelot blasts through the valley and appears in time to protect her. Zero is annoyed upon seeing Lancelot and tries to shoot Cornelia but Lancelot uses its shield to protect the other frame. Because of this, Zero orders Kallen to get rid of the White Knight because its power gets in their way. Due to the speed of her frame, Kallen manages to evade Suzaku's attacks and even manages to use the frame's claw to destroy one of Lancelot's swords. Suzaku decides to change tactic and use his frame's gun to shoot Guren Mark-II but his opponent manages to block said bullet using its arm. The effect of stopping the bullet, however, pushes Guren Mark-II off the cliff and as a result, the claw arm is damaged. Upon seeing this, Zero has no choice but to tell everyone to retreat or else they would be wasting their lives needlessly. As Kallen escapes in her Frame along with Tamaki and Ohgi, Tamaki tells her that in the end they will be running away after using Japan Liberation Front as a decoy. When Kallen admits that she hates that kind of talk, Ohgi agrees with her and tells the others that humans are not pawns in a game. Zero, on the other hand, doesn't seem to think about this kind of thing. Having said that, Ohgi is fully aware that the wrath that their leader has for Britannia is real. He believes that someone with this kind of wrath usually also knows sadness. At the same time, Suzaku manages to catch up with and destroys Zero's Knightmare After informing the others that he has found Zero, Suzaku realises that Zero has actually helped many people. Having said that, he also think that Zero has gone about it the wrong way. Suzaku's thought and Lelouch's horror come to a halt when C.C intervenes in the battlefield. Suzaku immediately recognizes C.C as the girl from the Shinjuku incident. Before he can do anything else, however, C.C walks towards the Lancelot and touches it. Zero wonders what C.C is doing and reminds her that she's against a Knightmare but C.C tells him that him being dead will be problematic. Although what she's about to do is not a direct contact, she thinks it's worth giving it a try. As soon as she says this, the Geass Sigil on her forehead lights up and Suzaku is given many chaotic images. Suzaku then sees his dead father approaching him and becomes terrified. Outside, Zero wonders if C.C is giving Suzaku her Geass power but she claims that she's just trying to shock the pilot by showing images. She also orders Zero to run away but Zero refuses to budge because he doesn't want to be indebted to her. In an attempt to remove C.C, Zero taps her shoulder and ends up seeing her memory. C.C. passes out after revealing memories a church with a geass sigil on it along with what appear to be nuns with the same sigils on their foreheads. Suzaku remains immobilized due to the image of his father. Using this to his advantage Zero flees carrying C.C. and goes to a cave and treats her. during this time C.C. accidentally says her name in a dream which Zero hears and later tells her after which Kallen finds them and they all retreat. Aftermath This battle marks the beginning of the downfall of the JLF. They retreat with what little they have left but this battle sets them up to be destroyed at the Battle of Port Yokosuka. Furthermore, the landslide caused by the Black Knights kills tons of civilians of which Shirley's father, Joseph Fenette, is included. This causes Lelouch and even Kallen to doubt their goals. Super Robot Wars In the Super Robot wars version of the battle, Mr. Bushido is among the britannia forces. Category:Battles